


You Just Know

by Petalene



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Dom/sub, M/M, Public Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petalene/pseuds/Petalene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt, a skeptical Dom, goes to the number one soulmate finder in NYC, Brittany Pierce hoping to meet his sub.  What could possibly go wrong?  </p>
<p>Fill for the GKM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Just Know

**Author's Note:**

> Glee is not mine. If you recognize it from somewhere else, it’s not mine. Fill for the GKM so the plot is not mine. Any mistakes, are all mine. Prompt at the bottom of the story.

You Just Know

Kurt was getting tired of this nonsense. Everyone he knew who had found their mate waxed poetic about "how you meet and you just know." He was almost 25 and frustrated. Shouldn't he meet his sub while he was young and flexible? It would be a tragedy if they met when Kurt was too old to enjoy it properly. 

He couldn't believe he'd let Rachel - Rachel! - of all people talk him into this. He wanted to bury his head in his hands and hide instead of sit in a waiting room to talk to Brittany S. Pierce the number one soulmate finder in New York City. This girl sounded like a flake. He'd heard she read tarot cards or some mystical shit like that. Kurt had already been through three other agencies over the last two years with no luck. Date after date after pointless date.

A girl with long blonde hair poked her head into the room. "Kurt Hummel, you're next." Kurt briefly considered leaving. But when he stood up, he followed the girl into the other room. 

"I'm Brittany," she said shaking his hand. "Wow. You're the biggest unicorn I've met."

"Pardon," he said. This whole situation was odd. She was supposedly one of the wealthiest people in the city and her office was...small. With pictures of a cats on the walls, lots and lots of cats. The strangest one featured a large cat wearing a pink tutu and what looked like a nicotine patch on its shoulder. Kurt was going to strangle Rachel the next time he saw her. 

"A unicorn is somebody who knows they're magical and isn't afraid to show it."

"That...I'm sorry. What?" Kurt said. Rumors of her matchmaking skills must be greatly exaggerated. 

She continued as though Kurt hadn't interrupted. "Lord Tubbington helps me see people's auras and some are colors or animals or vegetables. Your soulmate's aura will match yours. I'm having a unicorn meet party this week. Can you come back here on Thursday at 8?"

"Who's Lord Tubbington?" Really, thought Kurt, was that his most pressing question. 

"My cat. He died," Brittany said, frowning. "But," her tone and her demeanor perked up, "he came back as Hello Kitty so I can read people when I wear my special ring." She held up her right hand to show him a ring with and enamel Hello Kitty face complete with pink and red bow.

"Since you're a unicorn, your soulmate will be, too. There will be a bunch of other gay and bi-boy unicorns at the party. If you don't meet your soulmate, you can probably find someone to hook up with. It's totally better than meeting people in a bar."

Uncertain how seriously he should be considering this, he asked, "Why don't you have a bunch of questions and input the information in a computer?" That's what most matchmakers did. The three questions on the form Kurt had filled out for this place asked for his name, sexual preference and favorite cat.

"Computers are run by tiny evil ogres." Startled at how matter of fact she sounded, Kurt looked at her, his eyebrows raised. "Besides," she continued, "why go on a whole date if you know instantly? This way, you talk to about fifty subs who's auras match yours and if you have no luck finding your soulmate, you've got a bunch of horny guys you can ask for a one time thing."

"That sounds..." Kurt trailed off, "kind of sensible." If he couldn't find his mate, he could probably get laid. Kurt hated going to bars or gay clubs to pick up subs. Even though he didn't like to admit it, it was always disappointing when his soulmate wasn't there and he had to settle someone else. If Brittany gave this speech to everyone, it should be easy to hook up and then he could get Rachel off his back when it didn't work. He hadn't dominated anyone in a few weeks and he was starting to feel the itch. 

"How many couples have you found?" Kurt asked. This girl was the strangest combination of logic and nonsense. He needed to keep the tingle hope from getting his expectations unreasonably high. 

"The least I’ve had is four bonds at a party, depending on how many people go, my record is fourteen in one night. And for the fee you pay to sign up, you get to go to the monthly unicorn meet for a year. Over half my clients who come to the party each month find their mates within a year. And I know fourteen is supposed to be, like, unlucky or something, but that was twenty eight people who came to the event alone and left with their soulmate."

Kurt took a deep breath. "I'll be back Thursday."

xoxoxoxo

"Thanks for coming to the Unicorn Meet," Brittany said loudly into a microphone. Kurt looked around at the people clapping and cheering. He felt ridiculous. The "speed meeting" was scheduled to last about an hour and a half with drinks and snacks to follow. There were tables set up in long rows through out the room. Brittany explained that subs sit in the white chairs and Dom's in the black. When the whistle blows, Doms stay seated and subs move to the right. 

It took about twenty minutes for Kurt to get annoyed. Twenty more and he was ready to bail. He already found someone he wanted to take back to his place, dominate, fuck senseless, and politely boot out the door before midnight so he could get enough sleep to deal with work. Kurt was barely paying attention to the crime against fashion across from him. He nodded and mumbled "um hum" periodically so he wouldn't seem rude, while actually focusing on the guy behind him. Some asshole Dom had propositioned six subs so far with no success. Kurt was betting he'd ask at least a dozen before the night ended. 

"You're sex on a stick," said asshole Dom, "and I want to take you home. In fact, we can go now. I don't care if my soulmate is here. There's no possible way he's as gorgeous as you."

Kurt snorted quietly to himself. Clearly Brittany's screening process didn't weed out jerks.

"I don't...I'm looking for my soulmate," answered another voice. Kurt's jaw dropped. That voice. Kurt snapped around in his seat. Who was the owner of that amazing voice?

"You're bashful schoolboy thing? Super hot, but your soulmate isn't here and I am." It took a moment for Kurt to figure out who was talking because he could only see the back of the Dom's head. 

"I'm not going home with you." The sub talking to the asshat was breathtaking. His dark hair was slicked back with too much gel and he was wearing a button down shirt complete with an adorable bow tie. Kurt felt a gut wrenching pull and bashful schoolboy looked up. Their eyes met and time stopped. Or rather, time ceased to matter. Kurt was certain, the amazing man he knew nothing about, was his soulmate. 

Mine, mine, mine. Kurt felt like he had a monster trying to claw its way out of his chest screaming MINE! 

The jerk reached across the table and picked up bashful's hand. Kurt was on his feet and standing across the table from his sub before he realized he had moved. "Don't touch him!" yelled Kurt. Deliberately stepping on the asshole's thigh for leverage, Kurt hopped up on the table, walked across, and jumped down on the other side next to his soulmate. He grabbed his sub by the shirt, straddled his lap, and pulled he into a sloppy kiss. Grinding their hips together, he chanted, "mine," over and over against his mouth.

"Yours," breathed the boy. "I've been looking for you forever."

"Wanna fuck you so bad," murmured Kurt. 

"Please," whined his sub. 

Kurt tried to pull his sub up without separating their mouthes. Tongue down his sub's throat, one hand in his hair and the other on his hip, Kurt was so focused on how right everything felt that he overbalanced and they fell in a heap. 

This wasn't how Kurt had pictured it. Claimings in movies usually involved chaste kisses and heated glances instead of awkwardly lying on the floor in a room with a hundred strangers. He couldn't care, he had a hand on his beautiful sub's ass. Kurt pulled the man's head to the side and bit down, sucking a large hickey behind his ear.

"I need to claim you right away, pet," groaned Kurt. "Can't wait." His lust clouded mind cleared long enough to tell his sub, "say unicorn and I'll stop." 

"Don't stop," panted the man. "God, please don't stop. I want to be yours, Sir."

Hearing the word Sir from his sub's lip short circuited something in Kurt's brain. He flipped the guy over, a moments fumbling and he had his sub's pants yanked down. His own pants were too tight to remove easily so he only pulled them past his hips far enough to free his erection. A bottle of lube hit Kurt's knee. Sending a silent thank you to whoever had tossed it over, he opened the bottle, turned it upside down and squeezed hard, watching more lube than necessary gush over the man's hole. He dropped the bottle without bothering to close the cap. 

Kurt used two fingers to push the lube in. Tight, perfectly tight. "Mine." He added a third finger and thrust a few times. 

"Yours, only yours," the man whispered. "Yours forever." Kurt gave up on going slow. He pulled his hand away, rubbed his still slick fingers over his cock and slammed in. Pet let out a whimper as Kurt hit his prostate. Everything was heightened, the clench of muscles around his dick, the breathy moans, the heat radiating off his sub's back even through both of their clothes. 

"Sir. Please," begged pet. "So close. I...I need to come."

And fuck if that wasn't the sexiest thing Kurt had ever heard. His sub asked for permission to come. Kurt thrust harder, his hips slapping against his sub's ass. Pet's breathing was ragged. "Please," he whined. He let out a strangled whimper. "Sir, I'm gonna come. Can't stop it."

Pet's body trembled with the effort not to climax. "Let go," panted Kurt. "Want you to come." Kurt could feel his sub's body shuddering from the force of his orgasm. Kurt thrust in as deep and hard as he could and came, his toes curling, whiting out for a moment. 

Breathing raggedly, they flopped over, Kurt's dick gently twitching inside pet. He'd just claimed his sub on the floor in front of an audience. "Hey," said Kurt, stopping suddenly when he realized he still didn't know the man's name. "Pet, we need to get cleaned up." Kurt slowly pulled out and watched his come leaking out of his sub's ass. He wanted to lick the reddened muscle and see how long it took for pet to get hard again. 

Kurt shook his head, trying to clear it. He needed to focus. Tucking himself back into his jeans he said, "Please put your pants back on, pet."

"Yes, Sir." Yeah, Kurt was calling in sick tomorrow. For a week. Someone started clapping slow and steady and Kurt could feel his face turning red. It wasn't unheard of for people to claim in public like this, but it was considered somewhat tacky. He looked up to see the Dom who had been propositioning his sub leading the applause. 

"Knock it off you smirky little meerkat," said Kurt loudly. "Show's over." He looked around. There were at least three guys with their hands down their pants and everyone else he was close enough to see was hard. Lovely. 

He turned to his sub who had managed to get his pants pulled up and was kneeling, head bowed, hands resting on his thighs. Kurt's dick throbbed, despite the aftershocks from his mind blowing orgasm still running through his body.

"Look at me," Kurt commanded. Pet only moved his head, keeping his submissive position. "I'm going to ask you a few questions and I want you to tell me the truth, regardless of what you think I want to hear. Can you do that?" Pet nodded his head. "What's your name, beautiful?" 

Smiling shyly, he said, "Blaine, Sir, but I like it when you called me pet or beautiful."

"I'm Kurt. I know this is overwhelming. Did I hurt you?"

"No, Sir," Blaine answered. "I like it rough and I respectfully request that you be less gentle next time."

Kurt swallowed as so many new possibilities opened up to him. He had always gotten off on being aggressive. "I want to collar you as soon as possible. Would a ceremony right away be acceptable? We can do a big celebration party with friends and family a little later."

"Yes, Sir. I don't want to wait." Blaine was breathless. 

Kurt was so focused on his sub, he didn't notice Brittany standing next to them until she spoke. "Boys fucking boys are super sexy." 

"Thanks?" said Kurt, unsure how else to respond. 

"So your throwing off my average because I don't think anyone will be looking for their soulmate after that." Pet had stayed kneeling and Kurt reached down to run his fingers through his hair. 

"Sorry," mumbled Kurt, more from a feeling he should say it than from actual remorse. 

"After everyone hears about that claiming, membership will be through the roof. Especially if someone got video. It'll go viral. And you can both come on my internet talk show, Fondue For Two."

Kurt wasn't sure he wanted to that. Enjoying how Blaine leaned into the touch, Kurt continued to stroke pet's hair. Fuck. Someone was sure to have whipped out their phone. And had probably posted it already. He might have a bit of an exhibitionism kink because the thought of people getting off to him claiming his sub was intriguing. 

"We have a shower here," Brittany said. "You could both clean up and you could collar him right now. We have more than enough witnesses, I have preformed the ceremony before, and you walk out of here with a legally claimed and collared sub." She held up a sub collar and a Dom cuff. The simple black leather bands with silver trim were not the kind of thing he wanted to wear all the time. But they could use them as temporary ones until they had the claiming party and present a permanent collar and cuff at the event. And Kurt really didn't want his dad to watch him collaring his sub. 

He was waffling. The thought of going home with his collared sub was dizzying. Although, he would probably end up with video of that getting posted, too. "What do you prefer, pet?" 

"I belong to you. I want everyone to know that the hottest Dom on the planet is mine."

"We'll do it," said Kurt firmly. 

Brittany shuffled them off to the showers and let them know she'd be getting everyone back to meeting and greeting while they made themselves presentable. 

In the bathroom, Kurt told Blaine to strip. He dutifully removed his clothes, folding them neatly before setting them aside. "Undress me," Kurt commanded. Blaine had a little trouble with the pants, but he managed to help Kurt shimmy out of them. 

Kurt had thought pet was hot before but it was nothing compared to how stunning he was naked with his hands behind his back and his head bowed. Pet was truly beautiful with a delicious looking cock, thick and erect again. He could see a drop of precome beading at the tip. Resisting the temptation to lick it off, Kurt dragged him into the shower. 

He carefully washed all of the gel out of Blaine's hair, massaging his scalp at the same time. His sub was practically purring from the attention. "I want you hard and aching for the ceremony," Kurt said. "I want everyone to see how badly you want me." His dick leaked at the thought.

"Oh my god," said Blaine in wonder. "You're perfect. You know just what to say."

Kurt dragged his teeth over Blaine's earlobe, letting it slowly slip from his mouth. "And what would you say if I told you that when I get you home I'm going to put you in a cockring, bend you over the arm of the couch and fuck you till I come. Twice. And if you're a very good boy, I'll take it off before I blow you."

"I love you," said Blaine placing his hands on the side of Kurt's face and pulling him in for a kiss. He shoved Kurt against the wall and thrust against him. 

"Love you, too," said Kurt, surprised that he meant the words not even an hour after they met. Kurt grabbed pet’s hips, pushed back and said, "Not yet. Wash me first. Inside and out. I'm going to tie you to the bed and impale myself on your gorgeous cock before we go to sleep tonight."

Blaine cleaned Kurt's body in quick thorough movements, paying special attention to Kurt's asshole. "Do you like being rimmed?" asked Blaine, as he carefully pushed two soapy fingers inside his Dom. 

"Yeah," he breathed. Trying to get himself under control, Kurt started picturing the one time he had accidentally seen Rachel's breasts. It wasn't working. He breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth several times. They either need to get out of the shower now or reschedule the collaring. He imagined Blaine tied to his bed wearing nothing but Kurt's collar while getting fucked. Hard. Followed by Kurt riding his sub like a racehorse. Time to get out of the shower. 

Blaine dried Kurt off without being asked. 

Kurt put his clothes back on, minus his underwear, and told Blaine to put on the robe that had been left in the bathroom for him. 

Blaine looked worried, his hands shaking slightly. "Are you okay?" asked Kurt. "I will never order you to be collared." 

"I'd still be nervous in a week or a month. I want this. I want you," Blaine said with determination. "Just..." he trailed off uncertainly. 

"What is it?" Kurt reached out and stroked his sub's cheek. 

"Not too hard, if that's all right with you. I don't want to cry in front of everyone," he said softly. 

Kurt grabbed Blaine gently by the back of the neck and pulled him into a scorching kiss. "You are perfect. Such a good boy. Better than I dreamed." Pet's smile was beautiful. "My perfect pet. This isn't a punishment. And I know during the collaring, all the Doms will wish you were theirs and all the subs will wish they could be as well behaved as you. If its too much, say 'unicorn' and I'll ease up."

Blaine sighed in relief. "Thank you, Sir."

Kurt kissed his sub once more for luck and they were led in different directions when they exited the bathroom.

Kurt was seated in a comfortable chair on a low platform in the corner of the same room the meet was held in. The tables had been removed and the chairs were arranged in a semi circle near the stage. Smirky meerkat was in the first row and he was glad they had decided to finalize everything tonight. He'd claimed Blaine, but it wasn't legal until his collar was on his sub's neck and the paperwork signed. Kurt wasn't taking any chances. 

Brittany stepped up onto the stage and placed a pillow next to Kurt's feet. "So," she said cheerfully, addressing the audience, "we saw a claiming tonight. Our first public one. Most couples at least take it in the hall. But, hey, everyone here likes boys and they're both are cute, so free show."

Several people laughed and Kurt wanted to join in. Most collaring ceremonies were formal. This one, clearly not so much.

"Blaine? Come on out," said Brittany. "Don't be shy, sweetie. We already saw your extremely fine ass." 

Pet walked onto the stage, naked, carrying the Dom cuff. Kurt forced himself not to fidget, but damn that was hot. His sub kneeled on the pillow, knees slightly spread, head bowed. He placed the cuff on the floor and rested his hands on his thighs.

"Do you offer me your honor?" asked Kurt. 

"Yes, Sir," and Blaine leaned forward and kissed the tops of Kurt's shoes. 

"I offer you my respect," said Kurt. "Do you offer me your submission?"

"Yes, Sir," said Blaine. He got up and placed himself across Kurt's lap. "I offer my dominance." He brought his hand down on Blaine's ass. He had used enough force to sting. Kurt spanked him harder the second time. 

Kurt stopped after five to rub Blaine's reddened skin and give him a moment. He finished off the last five in quick succession. The color was lovely. "Kneel," whispered Kurt. He caught a glimpse of pet's eyes before he was positioned on the pillow. 

"Will you wear a symbol of our commitment?" Kurt asked. 

"Yes, Sir." He buckled the collar on his kneeling sub. He was going to get a tag that said "pet" on it. 

"I will wear a symbol of our commitment in return." Kurt held out his wrist and pet buckled it in place around his left wrist. 

"I now pronounce you Master and sub," said Brittany. "You may now blow your Dom."

Kurt blinked, trying not to choke. He never heard *that* at the end of a collaring. A moments consideration and a glance at Blaine licking his lips and pleading eyes made up his mind. Standing up, he unzipped his jeans. He allowed his sub to pull his erection out. "I want you to show everyone here what an obedient sub you are and wrap your lips around my dick and suck." Blaine leaned forward and carefully took the tip of Kurt's cock in his mouth, tonguing the slit. "So good, pet," Kurt murmured, stroking Blaine's hair with his cuffed left hand.

His sub - his almost official sub - was sucking his cock with Kurt's collar on. "Deeper," ordered Kurt with a hiss. Pet relaxed the muscles in the back of his throat, taking Kurt all the way in, sucking so hard his cheeks hallowed. "Can I fuck your mouth?" murmured Kurt. Blaine nodded and moaned, holding still and letting Kurt set the pace. 

Blaine hummed as Kurt thrust hard several times into the tight wet heat. Pet was trying to kill him. Kurt came with a strangled cry as his sub swallowed and swallowed and swallowed, pulling off with a wet pop when Kurt's dick stopped twitching. 

Kurt took a moment to recover. "Stand, pet," said Kurt, offering a hand and pulling him against his chest. 

He wanted to watch pet come again. His beautiful sub's cock leaked against his hip. The ceremony technically finished, Kurt considered making pet squirm until he was hard enough to fuck him again. Instead, he wrapped his arms around pet, positioning Blaine so that his back was pressed against Kurt's chest. He grabbed pet's erection and stroked. Pet leaned his head back on Kurt's shoulder, exposing his neck. Kurt placed open mouthed kisses next to the collar.

"I want you," he whispered between kisses, "not to hold back when you come. I want that ass who said you shouldn't wait for me to see what he's missing." Kurt pinched pet's nipple and jerked him harder. "You have my collar on and he will never touch you." 

Kurt could feel his cock struggling to get hard. Time to get out of here. Kurt moved his mouth to the other side of his subs neck and sucked a hickey below the one he'd left during the claiming. "I want you to come."

Pet moaned loudly. He shuddered in his Dom's arms, crying out, "thank you, Sir." Kurt stroked him through the orgasm, enjoying how expressive his sub was with so few words. 

Definitely time to leave. Ignoring the clapping and wolf whistles, Kurt said, "You were perfect, pet. Such a good boy. You may speak."

Pet turned in his arms, facing Kurt and fidgeting. "I would like to call my brother and share the news that I've found you and I've been claimed and collared. Work'll let me take some time off, so I need to call them, as well. Then I would like to show you privately how happy I am that you are my soulmate."

Oh screw it, thought Kurt. Everyone here had seen them have sex, twice. They could watch them kissing. "So good to me," said Kurt, then he pressed his lips to pet's. Kurt grabbed his subs ass and squeezed. Pet let out a surprised gasp and Kurt licked into his subs mouth. He could taste his come on pets tongue. He forced himself to pull back. "We're going to go now. You may call your brother and work on the way home. I should call my dad and then I am tying you to the bed."

Kurt watched his sub's eyes darken. Brittany had come back on the stage with Blaine's clothes and Kurt asked him to get dressed. Kurt scribbled his name on the official document and his sub signed underneath. After assuring them she would file the paperwork, she wished them a good night. 

It was four days before Kurt dragged himself away from Blaine long enough to call his dad and share the good news. Burt was delighted for his son and excited to meet the newest family member. "So how did it happen?" asked Burt.

"I heard his voice," said Kurt, "and I just knew. "

The End!

Original Prompt. 

D/s soul mate Universe. When the soul mates meet their instincts are intensified and the Dom needs to claim their soul mate. Both people instantly know. Since there are so many people out there it’s hard to meet your soul mate by chance. 

So most people go to professional matchmakers. The matchmakers interview their clients then set them up on dates with people they think could potentially be their soul mates. 

Kurt and Blaine are both 20 somethings living in N.Y. but have never meet (I don’t care which is the Dom and which is the sub.) They both sign up for with the same matchmaker. They go on some failed dates before finally getting matched with each other. 

Want  
Claiming and collaring scene.   
Barebacking.  
The matchmaker to be another Glee character.


End file.
